Good to be home
by twinkels
Summary: Thise takes place after the game Dream Drop Distance Riku recalls what happens Just a little short story WARNING game spoilers


Riku sat daydreaming on the beach of Destiny islands his favrioute place he'd loved and played their since childhood and when he was a young carefree boy along with his best freinds all laughing playing on the beach or in the sea and once they built.a raft too so in Rikus mind he seen a group of children playing happly laughing and shouting and he was lost in thought

The sun was really and shone on Rikus deeply tanned skin and the sand felt soft and warm against his feet Riku had taken off his shoes and socks and they sat next to him and a soft sea breeze gently ruffled his short silver hair Riku had cut his flowing long silver hair off really short for many reasons that were privet some say they were linked to his past and he wanted to forget the past so he cut his hair also he shocked a lot of pepole when he did it but no one really asked him why and soon got used to him having it short and since he came back he'd gone a lot shorter he now wore a very shor closely cropped pixie cut style which he suited and showed off his lovely face and cute ears

Riku sighed deeply it been a week since he'd returned home now after sitting his Mark of Mastery exam in which he passed and now he'd be a great powerful key blade master with new powers and his name would go down in history and pepole would talk about him for decades to come .The exam it's self was very hard and Riku had faced a lot of demons and his greatest fear again of falling back into darkness and being defeted. But Riku had turned his back on darkness for good and vowed he'd never go back again and stayed in the light and he fought very bravely unlocking thr 7 sleeping worlds plus making a lot of new freinds too and seeing a few old ones and running into some old enemies and seeing his worst fear

Hed been chasing a black hooded figure through the worlds thinking it was some one from Orginisation 13 old enimes of his he'd delt with them in the past and when he finally caught up with thise person to his horror he discoverd it was himself from the past when he fell into darkness and wore the organisations black robes or really a black long coat thise filled Riku with fear and also his past self also sported a short haircut so could it be a warning he might turn again but despite his fear and being terrified thise somehow made Riku stronger and in the end he defeted his inner daemons and would go onto eventually pass the exam but poor dear Sora his best freind didn't he failed the exam

Sora had become a victim of the evil Xemnas who put him into a dream like state and planned to use him as a vessel for his evil doings But in the end Riku saved Sora but sadly Sora failed but despite everything he remained his old cheery self and was very happy for Riku

Sora vowed to train harder and perhaps one day resist the exam when he felt ready so Riku bid a sad fair well to his dear old freind and they'd meet one day again and both boys went their separate ways Sora went away to train and become stronger and Riku went home with his new freind Lea once known as Axel and both went back to the islands to another welcome home party thrown by those Riku had left behind who now gave them a heros welcome and Lea wanted a short break and let his inner child run loose

As Riku sat on the beach digging his bare feet into the warm sands and staring out at the beautiful greeny blue crystal looking ocean that matched his eyes and he sighed deeply again

One day Sora you will make a mighty great key blade master and pass that exam I can feel it in my bones he mutterd to himself as suddenly his thoughts were cut off by a beach. Ball hitting his back and a lot of giggling was heard and some one say oops

Hey Riku you wanna play throw the ball back will you please a freindly cheery voice yelled

Yeah shure you guys why not called Riku throwing back the ball and turning to face Kairi Tidus Cloud Yuffie Tifa and Lea who threw the ball and was shouting then Riku stood up brushed the sand off his legs and started running up the beach laughing to play beach soccer and enjoy being a carefree teen again it was good to be home

Thats my little one of Kingdom hearts story sorry for cutting Rikus hair again but I hated his hair it looked so stupid and if he only returned the week before their be no chance of his hair growing back and iv a funny feeling. Riku will keep his hair short now sorry fangirls so thought he'd look cute with a very short pixie style bit like Emma watsons haircut he's got a cute face that pull it off but hope you enjoyed thise story


End file.
